


L'heure du cerf

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dead Cersei Lannister, Dead Joffrey Baratheon, King Stannis Baratheon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Stannis Baratheon menait son armée vers la victoire à Port-Réal, soutenu par une partie de l'armada fer-née. Le reste, dirigé par Yara Greyjoy, avait mis le Bief à feu et à sang, obligeant Lord Tyrell à rester sur place. La justice du cerf est proche.
Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269





	L'heure du cerf

**L'heure du cerf**

L'armée de Stannis, aidée des renforts de Theon Greyjoy, avait pris position sous les murailles de Port-Réal. Après avoir coulé la flotte des Lannister, le fer-né avait rejoint Peyredragon avec ces navires. Aurane Waters, le bâtard de la maison Velaryon, était à ses côtés. L'ennemi avait tenté une percée, dirigé par Sandor Clegane et un Lannister, peut-être bien Joffrey, mais ces pleutres s'étaient rapidement retrouvés encerclés et s'étaient réfugiés derrière les murailles de la Capitale. Mais le cerf avait vu le bâteau de son fidèle Davos être soufflé par le feu grégeois.

\- Une armée arrive pas derrière Lord Stannis, hurla Theon pour couvrir les cris des morts, ils portent l'étendard du lion.

\- Tywin Lannister, pesta Stannis, il veut nous prendre à revers. Reformez la ligne et préparez-vous à l'impact. Les autres, sortez le bélier et les échelles et prenez pied sur cette muraille.

La porte céda une dizaine de minutes plus tard et les premiers soldats Baratheon s'y engouffrèrent. La bataille se termina alors très rapidement, Tywin Lannister et son frère Kevan avaient été tués dans la mêlée. Le cadavre de Joffrey Baratheon avait été découvert dans les rues de Culpucier, le malheureux avait dû tenter de fuir et la population lui avait réglé son compte, définitivement. Quand à sa mère et à son oncle, ils avaient été fait prisonniers lors de la capture de la ville. Tyrion Lannister fut exilé sur Essos quelques jours plus tard avec le jeune Tommen Baratheon tandis qu'une estrade avait été montée sur la place du grand septuaire de Baelor. Dessus se trouvait trois hommes, la corde autour du cou : Le Grand Mestre Pycelle, Lord Petyr Baelish et Ser Meryn Trant. La foule se massait déjà en contrebas.

\- Pour leurs crimes contre la Couronne et sur décision du roi Stannis, ces trois hommes sont condamnés à mort.

\- C'est scandaleux, hurla le vieux mestre, de quoi sommes-nous …

\- Vous êtes accusés d'avoir laissé mourir Jon Arryn, intervint alors Stannis en montant sur l'estrade, et d'avoir bafoué vos serments en vous mettant au service de Cersei Lannister. Vous, Ser Meryn Trant, avez été reconnu coupable de la pire des perversion en abusant d'adolescentes et d'avoir violenté à plusieurs reprises Lady Sansa Stark sur ordre de Joffrey Lannister. Et vous Lord Baelish … y'a-t-il seulement besoin de détailler votre cas ?

Le roi légitime sortit alors son épée et coupa la corde qui retenait la trappe de l'estrade, laissant les trois hommes s'étouffer. L'usurpatrice Cersei Lannister avait déjà été exécutée, brulée vive par Lady Mélisandre sur le lieu de leur victoire. Une fois les trois hommes morts, le cerf ordonna que chacun d'eux soit pendu à l'une des portes de la ville à titre d'exemple et rentra au donjon rouge. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la première réunion de son conseil restreint. Sladhor Saan était toujours en mer à la recherche de potentiels survivants. Ser Davos avait été retrouvé sur un minuscule caillou la veille. Lorsqu'il entra, tous étaient déjà installés, exception faite de Sladhor Saan et de Ser Axell, ce dernier se trouvait dans le Bief avec Yara Greyjoy.

_Main du roi : Ser Davos Mervault_

_Lord commandant de la garde royale : Ser Balon Swann_

_Grand mestre : Marwyn_

_Grand argentier : Ser Axell Florent_

_Maître des lois : Lord Theon Greyjoy_

_Maître des navires : Sladhor Saan_

_Maître des chuchoteurs : Lord Varys_

Son conseil n'était pas parfait, il en avait conscience, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Il lui restait également quatre places à pourvoir dans la garde royale étant donné qu'il en avait déchu le Régicide.

\- Mon Roi, le salua Ser Davos

\- Assez de politesses, nous avons fort à faire aujourd'hui.

Le cerf s'installa au bout de la table, face à sa main.

\- Nous devons arrêter Robb Stark, reprit-il, et soumettre également les Tyrell à notre autorité.

\- Je m'occuperais de Robb moi-même, lui dit Théon, et s'en sera fini de cette guerre.

\- Bien. Et pour les Tyrell ?

\- Envoyons-leur un émissaire, proposa Varys, et si ils refusent de se rendre alors les fer-nés les détruiront.

\- Mon roi, intervint l'ancien archimestre, que devons-nous faire du mourant ?

\- Sauvez-le, à n'importe quel prix vous m'entendez ? Il est le dernier homme de sa famille de ce côté-ci du détroit. Et il aura fort à faire dans les terres de l'ouest une fois pacifiées. As-t-on eu une réponse de Dorne ?

\- Le prince Doran Martell nous enverra bientôt un émissaire, assura le maître des chuchoteurs

C'est alors qu'un garde entra précipitamment, essoufflé et en sueur.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Ser Balon Swann

\- C'est horrible … il y a eu … Robb Stark est mort aux jumeaux. C'était un piège, orchestré par les Frey, les Karstark et les Bolton.


End file.
